Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal, a program therefor, an apparatus, and an operation display system that are capable of changing a screen displayed on the portable terminal to a screen displayed on another apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
There is a technique in which an operating panel included in an image forming apparatus, such as a multifunction peripheral, and a user's portable terminal which is apposed to the operating panel are allowed to operate in conjunction with each other and the apposed portable terminal displays a portion of a screen displaying, for example, an address book that cannot be displayed all at once on the operating panel of the image forming apparatus (see JP 2013-088506 A).
There is a demand for the use of the portable terminal instead of the operating panel of the image forming apparatus. The above-described conjunction operation is performed, for example, to extend the screen of the operating panel and thus cannot handle the above-described demand.
In addition, to use the portable terminal instead of the operating panel of the image forming apparatus, the screen displayed on a display unit of the portable terminal needs to be changed from a screen of the portable terminal (e.g., a screen where a web page is browsed) to a screen displayed on the operating panel of the image forming apparatus. If an instruction for this change is received by a method of allowing a user to press a specific operating button, then a change operation becomes troublesome.